Feeling of Wrong
by anni
Summary: Jackie and Eric find comfort in each other when both of their love lives take a fall. Sorry, that's a really crappy summary!


**Title:  **The Feeling of Wrong

**Author:**  Anni

**Email:  **asleeper@email.arizona.edu

**Rating: ** R, a heavy R.

**Summary:**  This is primarily a Jackie and Eric pairing, though it will deal some with the E/D and J/K relationships as well.  It takes place during the E/D break of season four, but goes AU in that Kelso breaks up with Jackie because of the incident with Todd.  

**Disclaimer:**  I'm poor.  I wish I weren't, but I am.  So please don't sue me.

**Feedback:**  I would really, really love to hear what you think of this, and where you think I should go with it.  I do have a small amount of plotting done for it, but I'm still not quite sure what all I want to do with it.  This prologue will probably be heavily revised in the not too distant future, but I wanted to just get it out there and see what people think.

Also, big thanks to Kikiduck for the encouragement, and also to southside for sharin' the J/E love.

Prologue 

It was wrong.

It was wrong and it never should have happened.

It was just one of those things that seemed so unnatural and impossible that it was wrong to ever even consider it.  

But that's what happened when the smoke started and the room became hazy.  That's what happened when you tried to make a circle of just two.

It didn't work.

And now, look where it had gotten them.

An empty embrace, good only for the fading warmth and the fleeting moment of companionship.  A world of longing for what just wasn't there anymore slipped into nothing more than the rough caress of tongue against tongue.

There was no talking here.  There was no friendship.  There was nothing but touch.

She couldn't be too sure as to how it had all started.  She just knew that the edge of the couch arm was pressed uncomfortably into her shoulders, but the pain was dissolving at the focus of his mouth over hers.  His lips opened and his tongue darted out to sweep against her lips, urging them to part.

She trembled beneath him as the edge of his tongue found that super sensitive skin just on the inside of her lips.  She gasped against the sudden shock of pleasure that shot along her spine and pushed out a surprised breath.  He took the opportunity to caress deeper into the crevices of her mouth, tracing along the line of her tongue and then flipping to lick against the roof of her mouth.

She shifted then, her head canting to the side and her hands twisting almost painfully in his hair to bring him further into her.  Her tongue thrust back out against his, and what had started as a few simple kisses to brush away a lonely afternoon evolved into a desperate cry to erase an emptiness that started from the pit of the stomach and spread from toe to fingertip.

Her fingers released his hair as his mouth traveled along the curve of her jaw, dampening the smooth skin with short kisses and tiny bites.  He settled at the area just behind her jaw, and dragged his tongue around the edge of her ear, stopping only to suckle the tiny lobe between his teeth.

He felt her shift beneath him, and suddenly, she was opening up to him.  Her hands slid along the contours of his back and down onto the slim circle of his hips.  Her knees spread and her hands pressed down, pulling him into the cradle of her thighs. 

His groan brushed over her skin, sending goose bumps pebbling over the expanse of skin beneath his lips.  He drug his hips over hers, relishing her quiet mewl of pleasure, as he settled his weight more comfortably over her.  

She bucked slightly beneath him, and somewhere deep down, she knew that she had crossed a line that would bring regrets later on, but she just couldn't seem to care about that right then.  Her hands danced across the unfamiliar planes of his back.  Tugging at the edge of his shirt, she pulled up until she could slip her hands beneath the material.  

His mouth was warm against the column of her neck and his skin was warm under the needy grasp of her hands, and for the first time in what felt like forever, she felt that precious heat of desire.  

She traced her fingertips up the knobbles of his spine, and then out over the expanse of his ribs, letting the promise of something new burn away the need for that which she had loved and lost.

Nuzzling against the hairline just behind his ear, she bit down none too gently on his earlobe, letting him know that it was time to come back to her mouth.  He wouldn't be rushed, however, licking a path down her jaw and to her pulse point.  His tongue rasped out to feel her heart beat beneath his mouth, and he felt himself swell with pride at the knowledge of just what he was doing to her.  It had been so long since he'd had that effect on a woman.

Finally coming back to her mouth, he found her ready, her lips open and her tongue reaching out for his.  And it was at the very first shiver of her touch that he was struck by just how different this was.

So unlike the sweet, almost candy like flavor he had known so well, he found himself coated in the smooth taste of a fine wine: rich, sophisticated and far, far beyond his league.  And that satisfying buzz settled into the recesses of his brain, blurring out everything apart from the body squirming against his.

He slid one arm under her back, supporting his weight over her as he walked the fingers of his other hand up along her rib cage.  Her back arched up as his hand found her breast, squeezing softly over the smooth cotton of her blouse.  His long fingers molded against the plush mound, pulling a groan from deep in her throat.

Her fingers clenched over his shoulders to urge him on as her feet climbed up the backs of his legs to loop together over the slight curve of his ass.  Squeezing her thighs together, she pressed her hips against his, pulling the hard evidence of just how far they'd gone deeper against her lower stomach.

It was wrong.

And they both knew it.

But still, hands warmed over skin that had long since grown cold, and mouths heated souls that had long since gone numb.

It was wrong.

And they would both regret it.

But still, he moved over her and she accepted him, for nothing more than the feeling of feeling again.

******

Again, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.  And I promise, one day, this story will actually have a plot!  J


End file.
